


the stranger from a foreign land

by ellipsesarefun



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arranged Marriage, First Meetings, Inaccurate Setting, M/M, Royalty, inaccurate history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellipsesarefun/pseuds/ellipsesarefun
Summary: "You left the meeting earlier." He begins, dark eyes idly wandering about. Yuri would have made an effort to walk away but halted at the stranger's last words, "They have already arranged a marriage alliance.





	the stranger from a foreign land

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to the otayuri au zine for giving me the opportunity to participate in their event! :)  
> Shout out to Hannamina for the art of this fic!! :D  
> Enjoy reading!

These meetings have essentially bored the life out of him. Kazakhstan has become infested with war between khanates and frequent raids. An alliance between neighboring countries would be essential for their protection against certain enemies and Russia is one of the closest to Kazakhstan. Grand Prince Viktor Nikiforov announced a treaty meeting to be held today and every council member of the royal court is required to attend.

That was the least of his worries. Prince Yuri has better worthwhile activities to be engaged in that aren't the droning voice of the Khan and his balding brother.

While the rest of the people are engrossed by the discussion, he stands up,  crouching his way a few feet towards the door. Not many paid heed to him as he turns the doorknob and swiftly passes through the opening. He makes his way to his room and grabs his cloak and knapsack. No one bats an eye as his exits the main door.

With a cloak draped over his features, Yuri strolls away from the palace, aimlessly zooming past the people. Footfalls crunch against the rich verdant ground, tethering his focus from the crowd and into his chaotic thoughts.

Dragging his hood further down, he lowers his head and threads past the statues, through the brush paths, and out to the open lake that stretches out to the mountain path. His heart pulsing with the calm breeze mellows his mind. Yuri takes a seat on a rock, pulling out a small pen and parcel from his pocket.

His aquamarine gaze grasps the breathtaking view and lingers on a specific plant before drawing on his paper. Engaged in his scribbles, he was unaware of a rustle from behind until a deep voice asked in rough mother tongue, "Is this seat taken?"

 

Jolting from his seat, he looks up to a stranger and a stallion behind him. Yuri casts one look at the stranger's garments dabbled in colors of royal red and metal bronze, and knows that this man is not from his own land. He sets down his parcel on the grass, fists his shaky fingers, and shoots a glare at the stranger's apathetic obsidian gaze.

"And what if it is?" He challenges, voice edging towards a growl. By now, anyone, even the townsfolk, who knows him would have left him alone yet the man remained.

"I would leave." The stranger replies calmly. It grated Yuri's nerves further. He kept himself flat on the ground, counting the seconds as he tears the man apart with his tiger glare. Still, nothing seems to deter the stranger from walking away. Odd.

Curious, yet cautious, Yuri deflates and palms the pillow-like grass on his side. "You may sit." He says, turning away from the man to the flowering plant from earlier. While his hearing attunes to the stranger's fumbling, Yuri keeps his eyes away from him, from the clothes he wears to the tan skin and dark eyes.

An eye twitch and a vice grip on the pen later, Yuri spits out, "You should not even be here." From his periphery, the stranger faces him.

"I only came in peace and quiet." He says, fiddling with the soft leaves, "And I do appreciate the outside. It is refreshing." Another moment of silence ensues before the stranger breaks it again.

"You left the meeting earlier." He begins, dark eyes idly wandering about. Yuri would have made an effort to walk away but halted at the stranger's last words, "They have already arranged a marriage alliance."

Yuri swears that his hair was burning brighter by the presence beside him and his pulse raises with anticipation, "With whom?"

"You, Prince Yuri, and I, Otabek, son of Khan Alibek." He says, features still poised with firm grace like an immovable force that riles the wrath within Yuri even further.

"You have the audacity to speak with me in such a tone." He growls, but nothing seems to perturb the stranger, Otabek.

"No more than your audacity to leave a meeting that requires your presence." Otabek fires back in a more condescending tone. He suddenly stands up before Yuri bites back a retort and holds out a hand.

Yuri stares with narrowed eyes, "I'm not coming with you." The outstretched hand falls but his obsidian pools linger. Nothing from those gave away any trace of vulnerability, yet they seem to elude such candid honesty that he has not found in a long time.

"I apologize for my rudeness." With a straight face, he continues, "And I would like to amend that." He turns, goading his black stallion to trot to his side. Carefully, he sits on top before offering his hand once more. "With a ride around the lake, if you like."

Yuri still has his own doubts that such a marriage can alleviate the strange relationship between his countries. For all he knows, his balding brother must have kept this behind the curtains for years without informing him. He had not earned the title of the Grand Prince Viktor for nothing.

"Well," Otabek prompts, "Are you coming or not?" Aquamarine lingers on obsidian for a moment, and then Yuri takes his hand, not knowing how much this will change his life for the worst.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Check out my tumblr and twitter @ellipsesarefun if you wanna chat about my writing or just anything <3


End file.
